<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match Made in Cyberspace by LumiOlivier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797196">Match Made in Cyberspace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier'>LumiOlivier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catfishing, F/M, M/M, kind of, meet online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosung gets an invitation to a massive LOLOL tournament, courtesy of his guild.  However, he's more interested in seeing the face behind his princess and regular raid partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran &amp; Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Match Made in Cyberspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/gifts">risingfire17</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoosung never got mail.  Ever.  Unless he ordered something and forgot about it.  That was what he liked to call unexpected Christmas.  Even then, mail eluded him.  Unless it was weekly circulatory papers, his mailbox was covered in a thin veil of dust.  However, one day when he had gone to his mailbox, a beautifully wrapped package waited for him.  Immediately, he checked his phone for any receipts.  <em>I never ordered anything.  </em>Then, he checked the return address.  And his heart stopped.  <em>No.  Way.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung opened the box and resting in a mess of packing paper was a scroll.  He never ordered anything, let alone something so medieval looking.  Yoosung ran inside and locked himself into his bedroom, breaking the wax seal on the scroll.  <em>There’s no way this is for me.  There’s no way!  If this is what I think it is, I should be sharing this with…No!  I can’t wait!  </em>Yoosung started reading the scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Kim,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations!  You have been nominated to participate in this year’s LoLol. Grand Championship.  Your guild has proven your worth to be considered for the Hall of Kings.  This year’s winner will be crowned the King of Kings and handsomely rewarded with a cash reward of…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung nearly threw up at the sight of the number.  After spending the next ten minutes flailing about his bedroom, he calmed down enough to give this a rational thought.  <em>My guild nominated me?  You guys…I really could use the money.  But it’s more than just the money.  King of Kings?!  That could be me!  </em>As Yoosung’s rationality kicked in even more, reality set in.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been burned.  And this happening out of the blue smelled suspicious.  Yoosung grabbed his crate and ran down the street to a familiar house that unless someone spoke Arabic, no one would be getting in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung pushed the call button, “Seven!  It’s Yoosung!  This is important!  Let me in!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not the pizza man,” the speaker box barked back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I’m not the pizza man,” Yoosung whined, “Come on, Seven!  Let me in!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up, Yoosung?” Seven’s face popped up on the screen in front of Yoosung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a joke?” Yoosung held the box up to the camera, “Are you screwing with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven inspected it close.  Then, his eyes grew wide and sparkly and excitable in the way that only Seven could, “Let me get my shoes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, Seven and Yoosung had taken off to a nearby café.  Yoosung could hardly contain himself and Seven wasn’t much better.  When they sat down, Seven immediately took the box and the scroll, reading it over, “Holy shit, Yoosung…This is legit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t you messing with me?” Yoosung crossed his fingers under the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could come up with something this elaborate,” Seven admitted, “Now, start from the top.  What the hell has happened here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just came home from school,” Yoosung began, still unable to wrap his head around what just went down himself, “And on a whim, I decided to check the mailbox.  This was the only thing in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really need to get more mail, Yoosung,” Seven let out a heavy sigh, “You know, it’s a shame no one sends a handwritten letter anymore.  I think we should bring it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seven, focus,” Yoosung squeaked, “Are you sure this isn’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive,” Seven promised, “Besides, I’d never do something like that to you, Yoosung.  Not something like this and certainly not on this kind of scale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought it looked too official,” Yoosung ran his fingers over the wax seal, “But I could never be too careful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” Seven wondered “When’s the tournament?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This weekend,” Yoosung put his invitation down with more on his mind than just the tournament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on…” Because Seven was Seven, he had a bloodhound’s nose for secrets.  An occupational adaptation, “Something’s not smelling right.  You’re hiding something from me, Yoosung…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Yoosung turned a bright shade of red, his body betraying him, “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on…” Seven nudged him under the table, “What are you trying to hide, Yoosung?  You know you can’t hide it for long.  I know people.  Many people.  Real underground types.  A few private investigators.  Not to mention, I once hacked into the Pentagon for fun.  They still have no idea I was even there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine!” Yoosung caved, “There’s been…someone.  Sort of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Seven let out an overly exaggerated gasp, “Is my little Yoosung on the cusp of finding love?  Is it time I give you the talk?  Because I didn’t bring a zucchini.  Or, in your case, half a carrot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not…!” Yoosung tried to suppress the point Seven was trying to get across, “No.  I don’t know.  It might be love.  It’s only been going on a couple months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me about them!” Seven begged, “Please?  I promise I’ll be quiet through the whole thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung was right to be skeptical, “Swear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Yoosung smiled a bit, “She’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHE?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU PROMISED, SEVEN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Seven settled himself, keeping his mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gorgeous…” Yoosung swooned, “My god, Seven…You should see her.  Long, light blonde hair…Piercing green eyes, legs that go on for days…But she’s so much more than that.  She’s kind of got a little bit of an attitude when we talk, but I think I like it.  And I think I like her…SEVEN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Seven nearly jumped out of his skin at the shock of Yoosung’s outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT IF SHE’S THERE?!” Yoosung freaked, “OR WORSE, WHAT IF SHE’S THERE AND COMPETING AND SHE BEATS ME?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re spiraling, Yoosung,” Seven geared up to give him a quick slap to the face, but instead, he made a different call, “Hold on!  I got someone on standby that is much better equipped to handle this kind of problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?” Yoosung worried, “Because if it’s Zen, he’ll just give me crap about meeting this girl online and tell me I’m a game addict again…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not Zen,” Seven promised, hitting send, “Honestly, Yoosung.  Do you really think I’d do something like that to you?  Zen wouldn’t get it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Seven,” a sweet voice chimed on the other end, putting both Yoosung and Seven at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MC, HOLY SHIT!” Seven squealed, “YOOSUNG’S IN LOVE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” MC gasped, “Hold on.  Wait a second.  Can we start at the beginning again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all,” MC began, “Hi, Seven.  Hi, Yoosung.  I’m assuming you have me on speakerphone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Seven nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, MC!” Yoosung smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be there shortly!” MC hung up already.  <em>I never thought I’d see the day.  I’ll be damned if I don’t take care of this in person.  </em>As promised, MC showed up to Seven and Yoosung’s table faster than delivery pizza, “Hi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi there, cutie,” Seven slid himself out from under the table and let MC take his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” MC gathered herself, “Now, what the hell is going on?  Tell me about this girl!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I liked you better when you weren’t with Seven,” Yoosung giggled to himself, “It’s like there’s two of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only I’m more of your mother than Seven is,” MC assured, “The girl, Yoosung.  I need to know!  Tell me about her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I met her playing LOLOL,” Yoosung confessed, “If you can believe it.  But…I don’t know, MC.  There’s something special about her.  Every time we talk…It’s like she gives me the strength to keep moving forward.  Every time I see her online bubble lit up, my heart skips a beat.  But if she’s at this upcoming LOLOL tournament, I don’t know what I’ll do.  Do I talk to her?  Do I leave her alone?  Do I throw the match if we go against each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so sweet, Yoosung,” MC awed, cradling his cheek in the palm of her hand, “I hope she knows what she’s got with you.  If you see her, say hi.  There’s no harm in that.  It’s when you run up to her foaming at the mouth and tell her how badly you want to touch her face, that’s when we start to have problems.  If you go against her, go all out.  Win or lose, she’ll appreciate that you didn’t back down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think so?” Yoosung always did turn to butter when MC was around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know so,” MC held his hand, “I promise.  And I’m sure we’ll be there, too, right Seven?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to see this girl in the wild,” Seven demanded, “I need to see what our dear little boy is getting up to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not my dad, Seven,” Yoosung gently reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not with that kind of tone, mister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seven,” MC reeled him in, “You’re getting to be a little much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When am I not a little much?” Seven rolled his eyes, “Have you just met me, woman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would I be sitting here if I did?” MC retaliated, “I am a classier lady than that, Seven.  I do not sit in just any old lap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to head home,” Yoosung got up, leaving his friends to be cute, “Besides, I got a date with her tonight.  We’re raiding an orc castle tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww,” Seven gushed, “Look at our little nerd go, MC.  They grow up so fast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven buried his face in MC’s shoulder and started hysterically bawling.  And all MC could do was shake her head, “Do you see what you’ve done, Yoosung?  You’ve gone and upset your not-father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll call that karma,” Yoosung laughed, putting a hand to Seven’s shoulder, “Good luck, MC.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Yoosung,” MC had grown used to Seven’s antics and shenanigans.  She knew how to take care of him after a public outburst like that, “You know, Seven, we should probably be heading home, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Seven held her tight, “Don’t leave me, MC.  It’s bad enough Yoosung’s out of the house.  Don’t leave me in the empty nest by myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You exhaust me,” MC kissed the top of his head, “I’m not leaving you, Seven.  I’m just going home.  I think you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise,” MC got up from Seven’s lap, “If you want, we can meet up at my house tomorrow before the tournament.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” Seven couldn’t fight her on that.  Not that he would, “What time tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wake me up, I will kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” He also knew better.  Despite his lack of impulse control, Seven knew when to not poke MC too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the three of them parted ways, Seven decided to head straight home.  It’s not like he had anything better to do.  And with the small bomb Yoosung had dropped on him, he could stand the recharging.  <em>Our little Yoosung really is growing up.  As long as he’s still around, we should be ok, right?  At least I hope so.  </em>When Seven walked through the front door, he noticed a pink and white ball of fluff sticking out from the top of the couch.  And he couldn’t help but smile.  <em>At least I still got you.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven peeked over his brother’s shoulder at the open laptop on his thighs.  Saeran took slow, even breaths.  Anything to keep himself calm.  <em>Just ignore him.  He’ll go away eventually.  Saeyoung has the attention span of a fruit fly.  He won’t be here long.  It’ll be over soon.  </em>Unfortunately, his brother’s attention span wasn’t as fleeting as Saeran had hoped, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Seven rested his chin on Saeran’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go away, Saeyoung,” Saeran moved to the other side of the couch, “I’m busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Busy doing what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I regret not killing him when I had the chance, </em>“I’m playing a game, Saeyoung.  Go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Seven never knew when to take the hint, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it was a LOLOL screen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a LOLOL screen,” Saeran grumbled, going back to his raid, “Go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you winning, son?” Seven hopped the couch and took the empty space next to his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t.  Ever.  Call me son again.” Saeran ran his character’s sword through a giant goblin, “But to answer your question, I am cleaning house here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was beautiful,” Seven applauded.  He hadn’t played LOLOL in months, but he knew enough about the ins and outs to hold his own in a conversation.  But then, he got a look at Saeran’s character.  A much closer look, “Damn, Saeran.  Your avatar’s hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at her like that, you pervert,” Saeran shoved Seven off the couch, “She’s a delicate lady that will not hesitate to rip your nuts off your body and shove them down your throat.  Do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Seven collected himself and took the chair instead of the couch.  Much safer.  As Saeran’s avatar walked into a nearby inn, a gentleman took the empty seat next to her at the bar, “Hey, who’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This guy I play with,” Saeran told him, “We always go for drinks after a good raid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Seven looked at the username of Saeran’s drinking buddy.  <em>Huh…Superman…</em>Immediately, Seven’s heart stopped, “OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell got into you?!” Saeran screeched, “Go be stupid somewhere else!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I NEED TO MAKE A PHONE CALL!” Seven scrambled to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell her I said hi,” Saeran let him go, “And that I’ll send her an apology for not eating you in the womb later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it!” Seven ran into his office and shut the door, turning every lock.  <em>Phone…Phone…Where did I put my phone?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Seven,” MC answered, “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MC, HOLY SHIT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s twice today, Seven,” she pointed out, “We’re going to have to start setting a quota for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one is even more warranted than the last one,” he promised, “I just found out something wonderful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember Yoosung talking about his LOLOL girlfriend?” Seven couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.  What about her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know who she is!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Yoosung laid in his bed with visions of the impending tournament dancing in his head.  <em>I just want to get some sleep.  I can’t show up to the tournament tired.  There aren’t enough energy drinks in the world that can cover that.  I don’t need to crash at my computer.  I need complete mental clarity.  Especially if I end up going against her.  She’d be able to kick my butt to the moon at least twice over.  I could be meeting her tomorrow.  I just hope she doesn’t automatically reject me.  </em>Yoosung had it.  He knew he couldn’t sleep, so why waste the time staring at the ceiling?  He grabbed his laptop off his nightstand and booted up a LOLOL room.  Sure enough, he wasn’t the only one that couldn’t sleep.  And nothing made him smile quite like seeing that little online bubble light up next to his favorite partner-in-crime’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Funny running into you here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange how fate has a way of working, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can’t sleep?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you get new armor?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You noticed?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>c:/twirl</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope.  Old armor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone’s been to the dye shop lately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It looks nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I ask you something, Web?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s on your mind?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You know the big LOLOL tournament?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What about it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you going?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I got invited.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I’ll be there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What about you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m thinking about it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think you should.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’d be nice to finally meet</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNKNOWNWEB404:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think so?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…we’ll see.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My brother’s yelling at me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m going to bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>SUPERRMAN:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yoosung signed off for the night, not seeing any need to be on anymore.  <em>If she’s not going to be on, what’s the point?  </em>Instead of lamenting about his inadequacies, Yoosung rolled over and shut his eyes.  Just for a moment.  And that was all it took.  <em>Tomorrow…I hope I’ll see you tomorrow, Web.  And I hope I’m enough for you.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Yoosung threw his laptop in his bag and pulled himself together.  <em>Today’s the day.  Even if Web doesn’t look like her avatar, I’ll be happy.  As long as I have her, that’d be fine.  </em>Yoosung grabbed his keys and took off for the arena.  He had never seen so much technology in one room.  Streamers from around the world, LOLOL players of legend…All of them had converged in one room.  But that only begged the question.  <em>Which one is her?  I only know what Web’s avatar looks like.  Are they the same?  Where are you, my princess?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yoosung!” a familiar voice broke him out of his headspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOOSUNG!” And she brought along another supporter.  One who could’ve been left at home, but he understood.  They were a package deal.  And he could use all the support he could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, MC,” Yoosung fell into her arms without another thought, taking in her warmth and comfort, “I’m so glad you guys came.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We wouldn’t miss it,” MC assured him, “Have you found out who you’re going against yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Yoosung looked up at the matchup board, scanning every line for his username.  When he found it, he froze like a deer in the headlights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Superrman v. UnknownWeb404</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>She’s here…I guess I’m not the only one who got an invitation.  </em>Yoosung opened up his laptop and found a seat.  <em>Now, which one of these people is my princess?  </em>After scanning the crowd, Yoosung still couldn’t pinpoint wchi one had his competitor’s name.  <em>She’s definitely living up to the Unknown part in her name, isn’t she?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC put a hand on Yoosung’s shoulder, “Good luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Yoosung looked around, “Where did Seven go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” MC shrugged, “Maybe he went to go find whichever player is using the name UnknownWeb404.  You know how he is.  He has to be the first to know everything.  Go on, Yoosung.  You can do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, MC.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MC left Yoosung to his match with his princess.  She didn’t know a thing about LOLOL aside from Yoosung’s addiction and Seven’s inclination to troll him every chance he got, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t support a friend.  And so, Yoosung’s match began.  He never thought he’d see the day where he’d go against the very same person he had raided alongside for the last two months.  As much as he didn’t want to, he wasn’t pulling any punches.  With every punch, stab, and dropkick, their respective damage bars seemed to be dropping at the same rate.  Yoosung had come by his prowess honestly.  <em>I got this.  I’m about to end her.  </em>As his character pulled back for the finishing blow, UnknownWeb404 had grabbed him by the chest and plowed him into the ground, tearing his heart from his chest.  The winner flashed on the jumbotron and Yoosung gladly accepted his defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got up from his chair, he scanned the room for anyone else that happened to be getting up.  However, what he saw was definitely not what he expected.  <em>Is that…?  No way, </em>“Web!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoosung’s opponent turned around to face him.  Although, he couldn’t help but stare back in confusion, “Yoosung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saeran…” Yoosung still couldn’t wrap his head around it, “You…You’re…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re…?” Saeran was in the same boat, “You’re Superrman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re Web?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not what I pictured,” Saeran looked him over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Yoosung joked a bit, “You…are definitely not what I pictured.  Your avatar is…a lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So?” Saeran shrugged, “Is that a problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Yoosung backed off, “Who am I to judge?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Saeran stared down at the floor, “You…wouldn’t want to…go get lunch…would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Yoosung nodded, “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saeyoung,” Saeran put a finger up to his brother’s lips, “Not a word.  You’re not going to ask about it later.  You’re not going to make mentions of it.  You’re just going to keep your hole shut.  Got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a word.” But Seven didn’t have to say anything.  The big grin on his face said all it needed to.  Just like how Saeran putting his hand in Yoosung’s spoke volumes as well.  Once they were out of earshot, Seven laid his head on MC’s shoulder, “Look at them, MC.  Aren’t they cute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are pretty cute,” MC awed, draping an arm around Seven, “You know, I’m impressed with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With me?” Seven wondered, “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re letting Saeran go after Yoosung?” she pointed out, “You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let him have Yoosung,” Seven hid a little melancholic smile, “If anyone needs Yoosung, it’s Saeran.  Besides, I got you, don’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t pick on me as mercilessly as you do Yoosung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he shook his head, “That’s for Saeran to do now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>